Season 8: Parts 10 and 11/Transcript
Part 10 (During a battle with the Nightmare Forces in the Commonwealth, the heroes won. However, Freeze suddenly vanished when a portal appeared. We now go to where Freeze had went) Freeze: (Wakes up) Ow.... My head. What happened? (Freezes looks around and notices he's still in the Commonwealth. Only its different) Freeze: Okay this IS the Commonwealth, But its... different somehow. (Freeze hears a door open. He looks and sees a Kelzak step out of a house carrying a box) Freeze: Kelzak! (Freeze runs up to the Kelzak and kicks to the ground. The Kelzak then appears to be scared but Freeze doesn't notice. He's about to finish it when he heard someone yelling at him) Man: HEY HEY HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Freeze: That's a Kelzak! Man: Yeah! And!? Freeze: Wasn't it... doing something bad? Man: NO! He was helping move some stuff out! Freeze: (Looks at the scared Kelzak) Oh. I'm so sorry I- Man: (Helps the Kelzak up) I don't want to hear it! (Walks away with the Kelzak) Jerk. (Freeze stands there VERY confused by what just happened. It is then he notice that more people. What surprises him more is by what he sees. He not only sees humans, but also Kelzaks, Gems and Changelings walking around) Freeze: Something is not right here. I should try and find a place and that can tell me more here. But where? (Freeze wonders the city a bit when he soon arrives at a store. He decides to go inside. He goes to the person running a register, who can't tell who it is due to them reading a book) Freeze: Um. Excuse me? (The person puts down the book and shows to be Sonata Dusk) Sonata: Yeah what do you want? Freeze: Sonata??? You're alive! Sonata: Uh, yeah. Now who are you and what do you want? Freeze: But I don't understand. Everyone said you- Sonata: '''Look buddy, I'm in the middle of something VERY important here! So unless you want something I suggest you get lost! '''Freeze: '''Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm uh.... "new" to this city, and I was wondering is someone could help show me around? '''Sonata: All right hang on a minute. HEY STOCK BOY! (Suddenly Zurgane appears carrying a bunch of boxes) Zurgane: Right here ma'am! What can I- (Begins to trip) whoa, whoa, WHOA! (Falls down) Sonata: '''You idiot! What's the matter with you! HEY SHARKFACE! '''Freeze: No... (Sharkface comes in) Sharkface: What did I tell you about laying on the job Zurgane!? That's it! Your pay's getting cut! (To Sonata) So what's wrong Sonata? Sonata: We got a new guy here. Sharkface: Well then sir, if your new to the city, might I interest you in this pit boy? (pulls out a pit boy) It comes complete with a map of the city. Freeze: Thank you. But I'm not sure if I can afford it. Sharkface: Oh don't worry. First thing you buy is free. That's how it works in all stores of Charon Industries. Freeze:.... Oh. That's.... That's great. (Takes the pit boy) Thank you. Sharkface: Come back anytime. (Freeze walks out the store) Freeze: Okay WHAT the hell is going on??? Sonata's alive? Zurgane's working at a store? Sharkface is alive AND working at a store!? And Charon Industries is back?! What is this place? I gotta get to base. See if I can learn what happened. Let's see... (Checks pit boy) It should be... There! (Freeze heads to the base where his friends should be. He is happy to know he's still able to enter it. He goes in and finds many of his past friends and allies) Freeze: Hey guys! Something WEIRD is going on! Simmons: Hey guys! It's our friend! It's, um... um...Frosty! Tucker: Its Freeze, you moron! Simmons: Oh right. Pearl: Where have you been? Tai: You've bee gone for awhile. Freeze: Well see I was- Caboose: EUREKA! I have put on the final touches to what will make the Brotherhood of Steel's ultimate weapon unstoppable! Freeze: Caboose???? Caboose: Ugh! Freeze I've told you once before.My name is Micheal. A man of my intelligence will not be called "Caboose." Just insulting. Freeze: What the- (Lopez then comes up to Freeze) Lopez: Bonjour, Freeze. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? (Hello, Freeze. How are you today?) Freeze: Lopez??? Are you... Speaking French? Lopez: Oui. (Yes.) Freeze: Why are you speaking French? Sora: So we don't have to hear him go on about "the value of life" and stuff like that. Lopez: Je dis cela parce qu'il est mal de tuer des gens. (I say that because it is wrong to kill people.) Caboose: Shut up, Lopez Doc: Yes I agree. I enjoy looking into the eyes of our enemies as they die. O'Malley: I think Lopez has a point. Maybe we should- Doc: Shut up, you fool! Freeze: Guys...? What's wrong with you? Tucker: What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you? You act like this is the first time you've seen us. Rainbow Dash (Human): Yeah why are you acting so weird? Grif: I think I know. Its the work of those damn dirty blues!! Caboose: Oh here we go... Grif: They replaced Freeze with a fake! Garnet: The blues did not do that Grif. Although... I do have a feeling you on to something with this whole "fake" thing. Amethyst: Yeah... Something is very wrong here. Who are you? Freeze:...... (Starts to run away) Tucker: WE GOT A RUNNER! Caboose: Don't worry! He won't get far! (Alarms go off in the base and Freeze begins to fight his way out of the base. After a few close calls, he was able to find a ship, get on board and take off) Freeze: I don't know what happened.... But I know one thing. I'm not in Kansas anymore Part 11 (Having escape from the base, Freeze lands his ship back in the Commonwealth. He decides to explore the city in order to search for a way home. He looks though a park when he hears someone. And it turns out to be Trixie.) Trixie: Come one and all! Come and buy tickets for the most amazing magic show ever seen! Freeze: Well that's not different, at least. Trixie: All sales go to helping the poor, homeless and hungry! Freeze: Oh. Huh. Maybe she can. (Freeze goes up to Trixie) Freeze: Excuse me. Trixie: Hello, sir! Can I interest you in buying a ticket to my next show? Freeze: Maybe next time. I was wondering if you could help me. Trixie: Of course! I'd be happy to help. Freeze: This place is so much different then from where I'm from. So you now anyone who can help me find a way back? Trixie: Well I don't know where you are from, but maybe the head of the Multi-Universal government can help you. Freeze: '''The head of the government is here??? '''Trixie: '''Of course. She put her office right here. You can find her office on your pit boy. '''Freeze: You sure she'll see me thought? Trixie: She is meeting with Mr. Malcom Hargrove, but she always loves meeting and helping people. Bless her heart. She be more then happy to see you. Freeze: I see. Well thank you very much. Trixie: My pleasure! (Freeze follows his pit boy and goes to where the office is. He enters and sees guards that look like Hargrove's space pirates. One soldier takes him to the waiting room) Guard: She'll see you in a few moments. (Freeze sits down and wait. After a short wait in walks a woman with brown hair dress in a black. The woman turns out to be Agent Nevada) Nevada: Good day to you, sir. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is- (Freeze faints) Nevada: Was it something I said? (Later Freeze wakes, feeling someone tapping his cheek. He looks and see Felix) Felix: Hey you all right there? Freeze: Uh.... yeah. I guess. (Felix steps aside and Nevada comes up to Freeze) Nevada: You gave us all a scare there. Don't get up too fast now. Freeze: (Gets up) Its all right. I'm fine. Nevada: That is a relief to hear. So welcome sir. How can I assist you? Freeze: Uh... Yes. I was wondering if you- (They suddenly notice the news comes on from a near by TV. And it shows not a pretty sight) Nevada: Oh no! (Nevada and Freeze look and watch as Liberty Prime begins attacking and destroying parts of the Commonwealth) Nevada: This is horrible... Those evil Brotherhood of Steel. And their powerful allies. The Crystal Gems, The Chorus Rebels, and many others. Freeze: Shouldn't you do something!? Nevada: What?! No! I can't fight them! Freeze: But your people need you! Nevada: I'm too scared to fight. Freeze: Well then, if you won't fight them, I WILL! (Freeze rushes out the room, leaving Nevada surprised and ashamed of herself. Then in walks another person. Lothor. who is dressed in white) Lothor: That is a brave man. He reminds of that girl I told you about years ago. Nevada: The one who helped you fight those evil Power Rangers. Lothor: Yep. I scared to fight them. But I still chose to fight. Nevada: I guess this is just like that then. Lothor: Then you know what you need to do. (Nevada stands there thinking. She then walks over to another room. She opens a closet and inside is her armor. She stares at it..She makes her choice) (Meanwhile as Liberty Prime continues it attack, Brotherhood of Steel soldiers, along with the Freeze's with Freeze's friends turned enemies are guarding the spot where he is operated) Caboose: Truly my best work yet! Simmons: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE GIANT ROBOT! Kane: Someone shut up that idiot up. Tucker: Well now we can sit back and- Brotherhood of Steel Knight: (Comms) We are under attack! I repeat! We are under attack! Kane: Who's attacking us!? Brotherhood of Steel Knight: Its that Freeze impostor! Caboose: Hold him off! We are coming to help! (Back with Freeze he fights off the Brotherhood of Steel troops. Then more enemies arrive) Rainbow Dash (Human): You again huh? Freeze: I'm giving you one chance! Stop this! Or else! Caboose: How brave. And stupid! (Freeze begins to fight them off. But he soon overwhelmed. He is knocked to the ground. Brotherhood of Steel troops prepare to finish him, when they are blasted by a big laser. They look and see who fired It shows to be Agent Nevada now wearing her armor) Nevada: As head of this government, I order you to stand down now! Tucker: Or what!? Pearl: We know you are scared of us! Nevada: Indeed I am. But they're not! (Suddenly a bunch of people arrive to help. Lothor, Zurgane, Sharkface, Felix, Locus, Jasper, Corpirate, Trixie, along with Space Pirate and Kelzaks. All of them begin a long battle) Nevada: You there! Go shut off their monster! Freeze: Yes ma'am! (Freeze head toward the enemies control center for Liberty Prime. He arrives and destroys the controls. Liberty Prime shuts down just before he could fire on an area full of innocent people) Caboose: No! My perfect plan! I did not expect her to fight back! It doesn't make sense! She's scared of us! Garnet: We need to retreat! We've lost! Caboose: Lost!? No! It can't be! (The enemy drags Caboose away who can't seem to get over the shock of being defeated. Nevada, Lothor and their allies cheer over their victory. Freeze meets with Nevada) Freeze: You did it. You save the day. Nevada: Only because of you. Lothor: If there's anything we can do to repay you, please tell us. Freeze: Well see, I'm trying to find a way back home. Nevada: Is that all? Freeze: Yes. I don't belong here. Nevada: If that's what you want. If you want to find a way home, you should start at the beginning. Freeze: Start at the beginning.... Hmm.... (Later Freeze returns to where he entered the new world) Freeze: Start at the beginning. This is where I came. But how do I.... (Much to Freeze's shock a portal reopens at his feet and he falls in. He then reappears at the base with his friends.) Cal: Freeze! There you are! Simmons: We've been looking all over for you! Freeze: Guys? Is it really you? Mich: '''Yes. Who else? '''Caboose: Oh, Freeze! You're back! Freeze: Caboose! Is it really you!? Caboose: Yeah, it's me. Or is it? Freeze: Yes! I'm back! I'm home! Sunset: We were worried sick about you! Where did you go? Freeze: It's a LONG story... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline